The Protector and the Protected
by Fanfictioniscool
Summary: This is the Prequel to the 'Blood Runs Deeper' Series. This is slash, M/M!! If you are offended by slash... Don't read! For those you want to read... R/R please!


* * *

The Protector and the Protected (Prequel to: Blood Runs Deeper Series) 

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. All he could see was Peter's  
baby blue eyes. 

  
Harry frowned as Peter grinned triumphantly at waking Harry, because that by itself was what Tom Cruise could really call: 'Mission Impossible!'.  
  
Harry felt around for his glasses, and found instead…  
  
"Oh god!" Harry moaned in disgust, "What the hell is a mouldy sock doing here…" Harry eyes made slits as he realised… There was only one person so devious and such a wanker to do that… and that would be–  
  
"Peter, you son-of-a-bitch!" Harry roared at his younger brother. "Have you seen my glasses?"  
  
The vision was blurred for him, and since he was still in a groggy state, he couldn't recognise anything.  
  
Then a mocking voice rung. "I don't know what you are on about!" Peter said in a posh mocking voice, "Have you gone blind?"  
  
Harry immediately recognised the glasses that hung on Peter's nose.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry said, "Give them back!"  
  
Peter drove a hard bargain. "I'll let you have them if you do my homework for a …"  
  
"Peter Aaron Evans Potter!" came a harsh voice, "Give back Harry's glasses at once!"  
  
"Oh mum!" Peter said, pouting.  
  
"Now!" Lily almost shouted, her eyes looking menacingly at Peter.  
  
"Fine, mumsie!" Peter said defiantly. "Here you go, Gary!"  
  
"Peter," Harry said warningly, "You call me Gary one more time and I'll wring your neck until you are five hundred years old!"  
  
"Fine, Barry!"  
  
"Why you little..." Harry leapt at his brother, who screeched.  
  
"Break it up!" came the voice of Harry and Peter's father, James.  
  
Peter poked his tongue out at Harry before going down to breakfast.  
  
**  
  
"Come on, dear!" Lily said to Harry, "We should be off  
soon!"  
  
"OK!" Harry said, and he picked his CD walkman, and pressed the play button.  
  
Linkin Park's "Point of Authority" came pelting out of the earphones.  
  
"Don't have it too loud, it will damage your ears!"  
  
Harry turned down the volume slightly.  
  
**  
  
As they entered the M40 via Junction 1, they cruised in their Audi A4 X-reg at 90 miles-per-hour, Harry sat listening to the album Hybrid Theory.  
  
_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last_  
  
They passed Junction 2.  
  
_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me  
through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_  
  
Junction 3 was history.  
  
_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_  
  
Stopped to fill petrol at Junction 4!  
  
_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in / my life  
My pride is broken_  
  
Junction 5 came and went.  
  
_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_  
  
The valley, and Didcot power station was in view in the distance as Junction 6 was being past.  
  
_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last_  
  
Junctions 7 and 8 were as if one. Then they exited and entered the A40.  
  
_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_  
  
Headington roundabout was where they were. They went straight on, and entered the hustle and bustle of the Oxford city centre.  
  
_You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)_  
  
As their journey came to a close in the St. Clements car park, they walked over lights and pedestrian crossings and then the college was in view.  
  
It was a massive school, which stood with a enormous field behind it. The River Cherwell ran under a bridge beside it, and High Street was blockaded by cars busses and Taxies wanting to get in and out of the small city centre.  
  
Harry smiled at his family; in a few hours he was going solo.  
  
**  
  
The Potters entered the reception, and gaped at the structure of it. It was magnificent, that was the only word for it. Harry knew for a fact that this school was over 500 years old, a massive accomplishment.  
  
The accommodation was just as good; he felt like he was in first-class. His room was at the end of a load of other dorms, and he opened it to find–  
  
"Oh… Hi!" said a red-haired boy. "I'm Ron… Ron Weasley… and you are..." he was stammering.  
  
"Err… Hi… Name's Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry felt quite embarrassed to have his parents and the immature brother watching him conscientiously.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Ron turned back to unpack.  
  
Harry said his farewells to his parents and a forceful hug from Peter, and after Lily had burst into tears. Then Ron and Harry were alone.  
  
"Phew!" Harry said breathing out happily. "You want any help?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Err… Yes please!"  
  
**  
  
The weeks passed, and many lessons, days and nights passed.  
  
Harry and Ron, had became quite good friends, some other boys in their year was:  
  
Dean Thomas, from Jamaica.  
Seamus Finnegan, from Ireland.  
And, Neville Longbottom– the poor forgetful sod– who was from Coventry.  
  
The school had two baths for every year, and it was found very conveniently, right next door to Harry's room.  
  
**  
  
The college routine was up at Eight, breakfast at Eight-Thirty.  
  
Lessons One and Two ended at Eleven for Break, and begun again twenty minutes, lessons three and four ended finally at One o'clock… Meaning lunch.  
  
After lunch came the final two lessons… Then at Three-Forty-Five school was over pupils either went home or to their dorms.  
  
**  
  
Harry opened the door to the dormitory after a detention with his Geography teacher as he didn't hand in his homework, and closed the door behind him. Ron was lying on his bed reading. 

  
"Hellu!" Ron said, not looking up. "Just doing my homework!"  
  
"Oh, what you got?" Harry asked, "I've got: Science, Geography _aaand_ History!"  
  
"I've got History too!" he pointed to the book he was reading.  
  
"Yeah… Well, I'll be over there!"  
  
"OK!" Ron said. He's thoughts moved quickly back to someone, a special someone.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron's gaze was slightly lower than usual, as he had found over the last few weeks, Harry felt suddenly very vulnerable.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron gulped, had he been that obvious?  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron said nervously.  
  
"You were looking at me… You've been doing that for  
ages!"  
  
"I was just thinking!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Harry didn't seem convinced but he said– "Ok then!"  
  
Ron smiled to him self… No more interrogation.  
  
"Want to go and get some dinner?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Ok… all this homework has made me hungry!"  
  
**  
  
Neville '"You stupid forgetful…" or "You good for nothing…" or even "OMG that was the simplest of simple tasks… and you make that mess"' Longbottom, was lying  
on his bed, his science teacher… Mr.. Snape, had had a right old go at him… Neville opened his diary and wrote:  
  
_Date: November 22nd 2002  
Hell broke loose yesterday! Mr. Snape, my science  
teacher, who I think is as near to the devil than the  
Devil himself could get. I feel that people are  
mocking me behind my back, they are all two-face  
little shits, except for a boy who has, since the  
beginning of term looked out for me. It is really  
lonely that I have only one friend… And he is very  
popular… Oh bloody hell they're back.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Neville Longbottom_  
  
**  
  
  
Harry opened up his diary, and started to write about the day. He opened up the internet and went to http://www.Dictionary.com, he looked up the word of the day and read the translation.  
  
_Date: November 22nd 2002 Time: 20:54  
Word of the Day: Sublunary  
Translation: This means earthly or Terrestrially  
Today I found Ron looking at me again. What is up with  
him? He says that he is thinking. But what is it  
really? I feel that he is hiding something from me. I  
feel so sublunary, like he is the moon and I am the  
earth. He can see all of what I am doing, he knows of  
my inner dreams, my secrets; and he can't be truthful  
to me. I hope that soon he can tell me. Many nights he  
is tossing and turning I go over to wake me, and his  
jumps out of his skin. He is half naked, as I am, and  
he hugs me. In that moment I feel somehow warmer and  
safe… What does thins mean? One cannot be sure whether  
he really is really that close to me. Though he once  
told me he loved me. That made my day… Actually my  
life. My parents hated me, my brother walked all over  
me. But a few months before I came here, they were  
different, more caring, and more affectionate to me. I  
hope that someday Ron and I will be truthful, I bet I  
sound like a right old sissy, but hey… You can't say  
anything! I am now going to write the poem, about the  
thing that means most to me. That is Ron.  
  
Harry Potter._  
  
  
Harry opened the photo album, Ron and Harry had been taking photos for the last month, one per day. Harry giggled as he remembered Ron writing lined while  
making an animadversion on the teacher. Harry looked at the photo of Ron sat in the library with his pen on lined paper. Ron's diligent work went down the drain when a shadow belonging to a Draco Malfoy stood behind him, Harry looked back at that day… The detention and afterwards: 

** 

"Hello Weasel, and Snotty-Potty!" Draco was such a quidnunc, as his Dad used to call people who were interested in the latest gossip. "What is that mess?" Draco put the two discarded pages juxtaposed, and laughed maliciously. "What does that say? 'I will never punch students in the…' That is seriously ghastly, and Potty you are friends with this vermin?" 

"Oh get a life!" Ron shouted, "Is that the best you could come up with? Weasel and Snotty Potty, please they have better insults in nursery!" 

"Oh do they?" Draco said dangerously, his eyes challenged Ron's, "What insult do you have for me then?" 

"Got it: You turd-like cerebrally-challenged pork-bellied puck-inducing crotch sperm-bank!" 

"What?" Draco said. 

Harry was amused by Ron's abuse. 

  
"I got that from my dad, he called that to the neighbour!" Ron said, "Well here is another one: 'You were one of the first to get a brain, before they were perfected!' or 'Grasp your ears firmly and pull; you might just be able to remove your head from you ass.'" 

Harry was on the floor laughing, tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he had laughed so much. 

  
"Why you little…" Draco lunged at Ron. 

  
People gather round as Draco threw a punch at Ron, but Ron moved out of the range, and Draco smacked his fist into the wooden floors. 

  
"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" the crowd chanted. Harry kicked Draco in the ribs. 

"Ok break it up… Break it up !" came a voice. It was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. A Fifty-something man emerged from behind the Romance section of the fiction area. Dumbledore wasn't the sort to give punishment, but he didn't like fighting. 

  
"Potter, Weasley and Malfoy… Detention after school… Not a good start… Especially for you Mr. Weasley!" 

  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in dismay. "I hope this  
doesn't happen again!" 

  
** 

  
After the detention, Ron and Harry sat down on the floodplains of the River Cherwell, Ron sighed and looked up at Harry. 

  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked. 

  
"Yeah!" was Harry's reply. 

  
"God, it's not healthy for a good looking guy like you to be…" Ron realised what he had said, and wanted to eat his words. 

  
"You think I'm good looking?" Harry asked. 

  
"From a man to a man… Yes!" 

  
"Thanks… Your quite fit yourself!" Harry said nervously. 

  
"Me? Fit?" Ron was amazed at Harry's words. "You can't be serious!" 

  
"Well, I am!" Harry said, "We must sound like right old poufs!" Ron laughed. 

  
"Well, we aren't!" Ron said quickly. 

  
"Yeah, I know!" Harry said. "You ever pulled a girl?" 

  
"You mean made out?" Ron asked. 

  
"Yes!" 

  
"Well, err… No!" Ron was hesitant. 

  
"Me neither!" Harry admitted. 

  
"Have you ever kissed someone else?" Ron asked, "I haven't!" 

  
"Me neither!" Harry said again. 

  
"Oh… Well gotta get back!" Harry nodded. Then Ron did something that made Harry feel warm and fuzzy. He gave him a peck on the check. 

  
"What was that for?" Harry asked. 

  
"Nothing!" Ron whispered, and he walked towards the bridge. Harry stared after him. 

  
** 

  
Ron opened the door of the dorm, and walked in. 

  
"Where were you?" Harry asked. 

  
"I was in the ICT room, as you always hog the computer!" 

  
"Well it is mine!" Harry protested. 

  
"Yeah… And!" 

  
Harry pulled Ron's collar and Ron fell on top of him. "Now, will you please stop arguing with me and tell me… is there any thing the matter?" 

  
"No!" 

  
"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked firmly. 

  
"I wanted to see how it was… I think I have a crush on you!" Ron said truthfully. Denial and realisation crashed into Harry. 

  
"Oh!" was all that Harry could say. 

  
**  
  
_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
And I'm about to break  
  
_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before..._  
_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to.... break!_  
  
_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
  
I'm about to break!  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to.... break!  
  
**  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence, confidence,  
confidence...  
Consuming, confusing  
Crawling my skin  
Without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take  
Theres something inside me that pulls beneath the  
surface  
  
I'm crawling in my skin  
(Crawling in my skin)  
These wounds they will not heal  
(These wounds they will not heal)  
Fear is how I fall  
(Fear is how I fall)  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
Confusing what is real...  
  
Theres something inside me that pulls beneath the  
surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I cant seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sence of confidence, and i'm confinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt his way before, so insecure...  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort endlesly as pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
Its haunting how I cant seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sence of confidence, and i'm convinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before, so insecure...  
  
Without a sence of confidence, confidence...  
Without a sence of confidence, confidence...  
Without a sence of confidence, and i'm convinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take  
Without a sence of confidence, confidence...  
Without a sence of confidence, confidence...  
Without a sence of confidence, and i'm convinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in  
(Without a sence of confidence, and i'm convinced that  
theres just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before, so insecure...  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
  
_** 

  
Neville opened the door to Mr. Snapes office, he gulped and entered. 

  
"Ah, I have been expecting you!" Snape sneered  
  
  


"You have?!" Neville said very alarmed.  
  
  


"Yes, I was the one who told you to come here, silly boy!"  
  
  


"Oh yeah!" Neville mentally kicked himself.  
  
  


**  
  
  


Night. Day. The interlude between them is when this happened. In the middle hour… Five O'clock… Post meridiem.  
  
  


Jack was walking down the alleyway to the park, when he heard a cry of pain.  
  


"Gimme the bloody money!" a man said, " Or I'll blow your brains out!"  
  
  


"I haven't got it, need… AHHHHHH… More time!"_  
  
  
_

"Shut your trap!" the man shouted. 

  
Jack saw the man put out a small revolver. "I have given you countless chances…I've got no more patience with you!"  
  
  


The man pointed the gun at him. Bang.  
  
  


Jack gasped, and turned to run. Snap, a twig broke under his foot.  
  
  


"Who's there?" the man spotted Jack.  
  
  


"Ahh… You've made your last mistake kid!" he sneered.  
  
  


He pointed the gun.  
  
  


Jack ran down the alley, and got away.  
  
  


But the man knew where the kid lived. He had seen him say bye to his mum every morning. Revenge was his specialty.  
  
  


**  
  
  


Jack sat on the roof of his mansion, his parents were on their way back from work. He looked up at the stars, and saw 'Orion's Belt' and 'Sagittarius' his star-sign. He was a Christmas baby, born 20th December 1991, he had a twin sister, who had been sent to a foster carer because his mum and step-dad couldn't handle her. He felt his blood run cold when he remembered that day, when his mum had told him about it. Tears spilled out of his brown eyes, he sobbed as he remembered their last visit to her at St. Nicks. Jack sobbed for a few minutes, until a car pulled up to the gate, and rang the bell. Jack wiped his eyes, and went to see who it was.  
  
  


"I am police constable Jones!" the police man said. "You parents had an accident!" his words where droned by the sound as if Jack's brain was hollow, And a thumping noise from his heart sped up. He started to cry again. 

  
** 

_  
_Jack was sent to boarding school… By his aunt. She felt that it would be hard on him to stay home, so he was sent to Magdalen College, the best school in the county. 

  
** 

  
Jack walked into the reception and talked to the receptionist, she pointed him in the direction of the dorm and Jack thanked her solemnly, and went in that direction. 

  
** 

  
"You what?" Harry shouted, he felt sickened. 

  
Ron eyes were now on the floor, his tears welled up. 

_  
_"Fine!" he cried, he stifled a sob. "You weren't such a good friend any way!" 

  
"Get out of my site… R-… Weasel!" Harry sneered. 

  
"Oh look at you… you homophobic little wanker!" Ron felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he gave up and he sobbed while he ran from the room. 

  
** 

  
Jack was walking up to the dorm, and a boy bumped into him. 

  
"Sorry!" Jack said, he then noticed the boy was crying. 

  
"What's wrong?" 

  
"Who are you?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes. 

  
"Jack, Jack Price! Come with me, my dorm is just there!" he pointed at the door. 

_  
_He thought that would help, but he was dreadfully wrong. 

  
"I can't go in there, he is in there!" 

  
"Oh!" Jack thought quickly. "Then shall we go for a walk?" 

  
The boy said nothing, but followed anyway. 

  
** 

  
Harry was livid. "He fancies me?" Harry felt so disgusted. "Me? He fancies me?"_  
  
  
_

Harry tore out the pictures of them together. "He fancies me?" he repeated. He ripped out another still repeating those three words.  
  
  


"He fancies me? He fancies me? He fancies me? He bloody fancies me?"_  
  
  
_

Harry looked felt so dirty, he grabbed his shower bag and headed for the shower room.  
  
  


**  
  
  


Neville caught up with Dean and Seamus. "I hate that git!" he said to them. "I hate him!"  
  
  


"Who?" Seamus asked.  
  
  


"Mr. Snape!" he clenched his fists. "Oh I should kill…"  
  
  


"Are you talking about me, Longbottom?"  
  
  


**  
  
  


"So he did that did he?" Jack said. "Now that is not right!"  
  
  


"You don't care?" 

  
"Why should I?" Jack said looking at him.  
  
  


"Well… Most people thinks it's unnatural… and they will beat the shit out of me!"  
  
  


"Yeah, well most people are just lumps of shit!" Jack said softly.  
  
  


"Thanks for caring and that… But you must be tired and I may camp out here tonight!"  
  
  


"You'll be freezing… I'll get some stuff out here, OK?"  
  
  


Ron smiled._  
  
  
_

_**  
  
  
_

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart _

* * *

Please R/R... The songs belong to: Madonna and Linkin Park!

Part One is Up soon... As well as this in Harry's P.O.V!

©HrÌ§ÕÞHéR Langley


End file.
